Save
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: An Unknown girl appeared in the war of the best and Save the Infamous ' Fire-Fist ' { I suck in summaries } / Read More \\\ ON HIATUS!
1. The Idiot

" Damn it " She cursed and grabbed her cape " Now my cape is all dirty , It's my favorite cape " She said with a playful pout

The girl who dared to pout for a cape in a middle of a fight at the War of the best is No other than Katherine , She dare to Save Portgas D Ace or should I say Gol D Ace in the Execution Platform of Marineford Hq

The Marine attacked the Light blue haired girl with a sword that was easily dodge by the said girl

After that many bizzare things happen like Persons falling from the sky and seeing a big head okama or clowns wait why is there a clown ?

Many of the Whitebeard pirates and their Allies tried to Get the Stubborn hot-headed fire fist at the platform but all of them failed , First was the giant that I heard they call Oars Jr then the Phoenix which was punch by the Marine Hero and Doughnut lover Garp and the Man with a very weird hairstyle

Finally the D brothers escaped and are close to the shore but Bakainu started saying shit about his Father Figure which cause Ace to Halt . The Hot-headed teen was Furious about the thing Bakainu said about his Father Figure

Then he targetted the Strawhatter teen which Katherine already know what Bakinu is planning so before Ace take the blow she made a spell

" _**Force Field : Heat Resistant** _" She declared as a Sheild appeared to protect them from the Boiling magma

"**_ Force Field Upgrade : Energy Absorber_**" She declared and Akainu fell Unconscious

She turned around to the two Infamous teen " Well Well got your Ass send to the Marines , **Brother**? " She asked

* * *

**So this is it! This is my Prolouge ~ Yay ! Please leave a review~  
**

**~ Ace Portgas D**


	2. Pineapplehead and Idioticsister

_**\- Katherine's POV**_

I laughed at Ace's reaction when he saw my face.

I grabbed Luffy and carried him on my back. " Damn Luffy, You look bad " I said to the shock teen

Then I turned to Ace " Oh yeah Ace sorry for not showing up " I said. His eye twitch then he throw a punch which I dodged

" SORRY?! DO YOU THINK I'LL ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY LIKE THAT?! " He said obviously angry. I just laughed while dodging his Attacks

" Oh yeah, Sabo is with me and Dragon-san Luffy's father " I informed the still angry ' Fire fist '

" ACE! " Luffy called out. " WHAT?! " Ace said to Luffy still pissed on not showing up for years

" She's back so let's just be happy " Luffy said while grinning widely

Ace froze and sighed then he grinned widely

" Ok you'll pass but Sabo wouldn't " He said

Jinbe look at us curiously just what, ' Element bender ' Katherine doing here?

Then Teach appeared. Ace growled he was about to go to Teach when I stopped him

" Oi Pineapple-head err Phoenix " I called out while trying to hold Ace

There was a paused then both D's burst into laughter even if its the wrong time Thatch join in.

Phoenix's eye twitched a bit then sighed. after he was unchained I get closer to him and push Ace and throw Luffy to Thatch

" Can you hold these two Idiots? I'm just going to do something Important and Ace wanna bet I can change your captain's mind? " I said with a smirk

They raised there eyebrows ( except Luffy who still don't have a clue on what I was about to do )

" Wha- wait what are you about to do ? " Ace said suspiciously

I grinned and flew away " Bye!~ See ya at the port! " I shouted while I flew very~ far away from them.

I landed front of Teach and Whitemusta- err Whitebeard

" Hi! Toothless-Pielover-Idiot-Bastard-Ugly Teach! " I said while grinning. Most of his crew raised their eyebrows but Teach paled He knows what I can do. But he gulped the fear away and Laughed instead

" Girly! your back! " Teach said while Laughing

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter please read my other stories and don't forget to leave a review**


	3. After the war

**I'm back~! Hooo! Ya think I'm gonna abandon this story, right?... Well sorry. **

**Anyway, as for the reviews!:**

**Mamijoki: Ello~!, Arigato gozaimass! and here's the update! * went to the corner to avoid any possible attacks * Sorry for the ****_very _****late update!**

**Sarah132cs: 'Ere's the update * crouch behind a brick wall * Sorry for 'da late update!**

**AnnalieseeMay: Oh, good that you like it! -^.^- * Hides behind Marco to be my human shield * Sorry for the late update!**

**Hoist the anchors and Untie the sails, Cause we're sailin' babeh!**

* * *

" Neh... It's been a while now you know " Katherine said at the line.

_**" Yeah... I still can't believe Ace is dead... If I was only there!, I-If I was there to— "** _Katherine cut in

" There are things that were meant to happen, _**Sabo**_. And No one could ever stop the things that are meant to happen. And it's in the past now, Sabo. It's pointless to duel with things like so move on dude! " Katherine said as she pick up the wine glass and wipe it with a clean cloth

The small den den mushi which very much look like the blonde sighed, _**" I-I know but I just can't_**—**_"** _Before the blonde from the line continue she slam her palms at the old wooden table

" Do me a favor, Will ya?. Will ya stop sayin' **_shit_** about the past? 'Cuz ya' know I'm _**fuckin'** _tired of it! " She shouted at the den den mushi that she earned a few weird looks from the customers of the bar. She sighed, " Okay... I didn't mean that to be harsh... But well whatever " She said as she continue to wipe the remaining glass. Then another sigh escaped the snail's lips. **_" No... It's alright, I guess this is what I get for hiding... in so many years.. "_**

She rolled her eyes and place all the clean glass at the counter. " Say, Why were you calling again?. I'm pretty sure you didn't call just to say those stupid self-loathing stuff right?. Because I know you're much smarter than any of us siblings, Right?. Or did that change after you left?... Hmm, I'm not sure " She said as she tapped a finger at her lips and tried to look like thinking. The snail's eyebrow twitch but sighed after, really how many times did he sighed already?. _**" Tch, Whatever. I'm just informing you something we learned, Since you know Teach... "** _She furrowed her eyebrows and stop moving the tray that she was holding.

" What is it? " She asked very intrigued, She knew nothing came good when that **_bastard_ **name is said.

The snail's emotion became serious. **_" Teach or Should I say, Blackbeard went to the Island where Ace and Whitebeard are buried. His crew did something there... But we're not sure, But there is one thing for sure. They wouldn't like it and yes, It did irk me that he didn't show any respect for his former captain and Ace's father figure. "_**

' Teach... What the hell are you plotting, again? ' The light blue haired girl thought. She gritted her teeth hoping _**he**_wouldn't come out earlier than said date. A growl escape her lips,

_**" Oi, Oi are you alright?. Oi, Don't think too much you'll only hurt yourself "** _The blonde teased with a smirk. The light blue haired girl grinned wanting to play along his game

" Ah, Don't worry my dear mad hatter. I am certainly fine, So don't worry _**mom** _I do not want you here rushing in all crazy manner, Do I? " She teased with a triumphant smirk

The snail laughed, **_" No, No that's Ace's place, I do not want to take his ' overprotective ' pace, Do I? "_**

With that the pair continue to laugh.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the New world**_

A sneeze escape the man's nose. The blonde look at him worriedly

" Are you alright, yoi? "

The other nodded with a grin. " Yeah perfectly fine. Shall we continue? "

* * *

**That's a wrap! Now where docking to an Island for a while to restock ideas and energy.  
**

**Goodbye for now!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	4. The Call

**Crew: Captain! We're finish restocking the provisions!**

**Me: Okay! Just let me finish this AN!**

**Crew: Hai~**

**Welcome aboard the ship of ****_XxFire-PhoenixxX!, _****Now we're finish restocking we can go sailin' again!**

**Now for all of your reviews, My first-mate Marco the Phoenix will answer it!**

**Marco: I don't remember agreeing to this...**

**Me: Just shut up or you'll end up like those two idiots * points at the ship's mast ***

**Ace and Thatch: Help~**

**Marco: *sigh* On to the reviews...**

**To Sarah132cs, it says.. **_**"Okay can u explain what happend? cause I am confused... Bye the way thanks for the update here's a Digi-Cookie :)**_

_**Please update soon because right now I am confused as hell... "**_

***looks back to the author***

**Me: Okay I'll just ignore the fact that you didn't put any emotion there, Anyway, You don't need to thank me my dear, In fact I should be the one thanking you ;). And about what happened don't worry I'll reveal it at the future chapters!**

*** Disappears to nowhere as a voice declare ***

**Hoist the anchors! Untie the sails, Let's Set sail!**

* * *

After the long chit-chat with the chief of staff of the Revolutionaries. Katherine excuse herself and asked permission at her manage which she was permitted.

She went to a house she found at the middle of the forest. After the war she decided to take a break from being a revolutionary. The house is just an old small storage room once, But after she did a few 'touches' it had a total makeover.

**_Beru Beru Beru_**

**_Clank_**

"Dragon-san, I wish to learn more about what Teach did at the grave of Whitebeard" She said as she remove her black vest along with her black cap

_**"Hmm. Didn't Sabo told you about it already?"**_ He said at the den den mushi.

" Ah yes, Dragon-san. But I want to know more about this incident, Could you spare me more information?, Like what you think he's up to... " She said as she lower the old faded pink curtains.

_**"We haven't found out what his plan is, But we found something about the Gura Gura no mi. It seems like someone had eaten it. We're still searching who ate it, If it fall on the hands of a wrong person, The world might be in a great danger "**_ She put a hand at her chin and straighten her pretend goatee, A conclusion enter her brain.  
" What if it's Blackbeard ate it?, Oh my. I wish he didn't, I could imagine already what kind of trouble he'll do.." It's true with Blackbeard holding that power. The world is in a great danger and my weapons might not work anymore to him like the one I used to Akainu

_**" Yes, I already conclude that possibility. They are searching for information already "**_ Dragon said. She sighed in relief, Its a good thing that they're searching already.

" Ah, Dragon-san. Mind if I take part of the investigation?" She asked, The snail paused for a minute trying to weigh the posibilities. After what it seems like an eternity the leader of the Revolutionaries answered with a grin "_**Of course, but your vacation is cut short."**_

A pout replaced her lips. "Eh~ What? Why?" The grin on the snail's face streched wider

_**"Is that all you want to ask? I'm busy. Don't call unless it's something important"**_

Meanie, She thought as she sighed and plopped on her bed.

"Okay, Okay. I won't bother you anymore... Hmpph, GOODBYEEEEE~!"

**_Clank_**

She grinned. Now let the party start! Woohoo~! I'm back to business!

* * *

**_A/N: Hahah the A/N is longer than the chapter... Lol the next one WILL have a longer chapter I PROMISE!_**


End file.
